For All her Endeavours
by Liberty Love and Roses
Summary: In which Momo messes up, Todoroki misunderstands and Kyouka can't stop laughing.— Todomomo ft. Kyouka, Oneshot


**So, I tried my hand at a Todomomo fic because I was insanely bored and totally in the mood for this ship.**

**I must warn you, however, that I hashed this out in like an hour max, so don't expect this to be any good lol. Also that means that this has undergone zero proofreading, but I'm too lazy to do that now.**

**ALSO there's no point to the structure, I just wanted to write it this way because I thought it looked cool. **

**Read and review, and adieu!**

* * *

_For All her Endeavours_

* * *

i.

She maybe first met him at a party. The memory's vague, but if Momo tries hard enough, she can somewhat decipher the vision of a boy with a scar, a heterochromic blur, dressed in a white suit.

"Are you sure you aren't just projecting your fantasies onto your memories?" Kyouka asks, slurping on her drink.

Momo stops, whips her head to face her best friend, cheeks dusted red. "Don't accuse me of something so shameless!"

ii.

Shouto flips through his magazine when curiousity entices his attention towards his classmates' conversation.

"I wouldn't blame you, though; Todoroki would look damn fine in a white suit."

"Are you referring to me?"

Momo snaps her head towards Shouto, cheeks blanched, and Kyouka spits out her drink.

A minute passes in silence.

Shouto tucks away his magazine, Momo wants to die, and Kyouka is still choking on her drink.

iii.

"Endeavour!" Momo says at last, her voice shrill, her cheeks aflame. "We were talking about Endeavour!"

Shouto's visage is impossibly more blank than usual, but his nose is slightly scrunched and he doesn't look in Momo's direction for the rest of the day.

Momo's smile is deceivingly composed throughout the day, but she can't will herself to look anywhere but forward.

Kyouka just can't stop laughing.

iv.

"He's judging me," Momo says in despair, burying her face into her pillow and flailing her legs.

"No shit," Kyouka snorts, munching on a crisp. "You literally admitted to fantasising about his dad."

The memory tempts Kyouka into another laughing fit, her cheeks ballooned and pink and for goodness' sake, she's not even _trying_ to suppress it. Momo throws her pillow at her best friend, gratified by her horrified expression when the crisp packet flies out of her hands and the contents scatter across the floor.

"Yaomomo!" Kyouka cries, still flushed, still choking on swallowed laughter and dismay. "You owe me a new packet of crisps."

"Only if you fix this mess."

"D'you mean _this—"_ Kyouka points to the scattered crumbs over the carpet— "or the Todoroki thing?"

Momo shoots her a glare. "Both."

v.

"Yaoyorozu."

Momo looks up to find Shouto with his hand lightly rested on her table as he approaches her. It's early morning and nobody else is in the classroom yet. Nobody else _should_ be in the classroom yet.

But here he is. Striking blue, mellow taupe, maintaining their gaze on hers.

His features catch the light of dawn, the soft, warm pinks mutating and shifting as they filter through the rustling blinds. The summer breeze is cool against the nape of her neck and she holds her breath.

But this isn't the time to be startstruck.

She trains a calm disposition, equipping herself with the bright, polite persona she grew up nurturing for all the social events she had ever attended. She doesn't know what he's going to say to her— a week has passed since they last talked— but she is determined to stray far away from any recollection of their last conversation, as well as restoring their peaceful ambience.

"What brings you here so early, Todoroki-san?" Momo greets him with her most dazzling smile, holding his gaze (and it bothers her slightly that she just can't read him) and maintaining her perfect posture. Confidence is key, she tells herself.

"Your family is wealthy and you have a good quirk," Shouto says, ignoring Momo's enquiry (Momo has learnt to accept that he is almost painfully always straight to the point), "so you might be able to catch Endeavour's interest—"

Momo's eyes widen, and Shouto, oblivious, continues:

"—but personally, I wouldn't recommend him."

Shouto's expression is stoic and Momo's brow twitches.

vi.

"Excuse me," Momo says, blinking hard, "_what_?"

"I'm saying that you should give up on Endeavour if you want to be happy for the rest of your life."

Momo blinks again, trying to keep her smile from disintegrating. "Are you joking?" Of course he is. He has to be.

"I'm serious." Or maybe he isn't.

"Oh, god." Momo inwardly groans (au revoir to appearances and smiles), and presses her fingers to her temples in conflicted contemplation. "Todoroki-san," she says, gulping, "I'm, uh... I'm not looking to marry your father."

"You're not?" It horrifies Momo deeply to see Shouto look so perplexed. "I just assumed—"

"—Nor am I… romantically interested in your father," she intercepts, dreading the remainder of his sentence (had he finished it, Momo would certainly be provoked to throw up), and having to clear her throat to complete her own.

Her ears tint red. Oh, the shame! Momo had never imagined _this_ to be a phrase she'd one day utter. Why on earth does she even have to clarify her lack of romantic interest in Endeavour in the first place? Surely, Todoroki acknowledges that Momo has enough sense to fall for a) someone less inconspicuous; and b) someone who isn't the father of her own classmate? Or at least, someone who isn't twenty-five odd years older than herself? Especially when she's still underage? Momo shudders at the thought.

Shouto's puzzlement persists still, much to her chagrin. "Then, a few days ago—"

"—We were discussing whether or not I first met you at a party some time back," Momo explains, readopting her calmer demeanor (though her heart still cataclysmically hammers against the confines of her ribcage). "I mentioned that you might have been wearing a white suit, and Kyouka twisted it into some kind of fantasy."

Shouto looks unfazed. "Then why did you—"

"—Mention Endeavour? It was a mistake made in the surprise of the moment. I was embarrassed to find that you had been listening to our conversation."

The subtle jab at his eavesdropping seemingly goes unnoticed, further exacerbating Momo's feelings of dismay (his lack of awareness is another quality that Momo is still trying to get used to).

"I see." Shouto, seemingly satisfied, settles into his seat beside hers, and peers out the window until the class floods in and permeates their silence with chatter.

vii.

"So, Todoroki," Kyouka drawls, eyes aglow with a mischievous mirth that elicits the shiver shooting down Momo's spine. "Who would you recommend for Yaomomo, if not Endeavour?"

Momo now profoundly regrets mentioning the conversation to Kyouka, and further buries her head into her studies to distract herself, praying that her best friend will be promptly ignored.

Her prayers go unanswered.

"For Yaoyorozu?" Shouto asks, eying Kyouka for a moment in hesitation. "I haven't really considered it."

"Oh? Then, what about yourself?" Kyouka smirks. Momo's ears turn red, and she presses harder on her mechanical pencil until the lead snaps.

Shouto blinks. "I suppose it wouldn't be a bad match," he says, indifferent.

Kyouka snickers, turning to her best friend. "D'you hear that, Yaomomo?" she says, deriving intense enjoyment from Momo's embarrassment. "He says "it wouldn't be a bad match"."

"Kyouka," Momo hisses, snapping her gaze away from her books and towards the aforementioned girl. "Please. Shut. Up."

"I look forward to the wedding," Kyouka jokes, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wedding?" Shouto turns to Momo for explanation.

"There's no wedding," she tells him hastily, quickly turning back to Kyouka. "Stop this, now."

Kyouka stares at Momo before sighing in reluctance. "Okay," she says. "I'll stop. But just one last thing?"

"What is it?"

"You'd finally get to see him in a white suit!"

Momo facepalms. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" she groans, cheeks modestly pink as she grins in spite of herself.

"If it's about the white suit," Shouto says, observing the pair's playful bickering, "then I think you might have seen me in one last year? At that Christmas party? You were wearing that red dress."

Momo turns to Kyouka, triumph written all over her face. Kyouka ignores it, focus drawn to Shouto's last statement.

"Hmmm, you remembered that Yaomomo was wearing a red dress? You two sure paid each other a lot of attention," she teases.

Momo goes red and Shouto, for once, is startled, and Kyouka is intrigued.

Looks like she has just found herself yet another source of entertainment.

* * *

**God knows what this was. I was just in a mood for some random Todomomo and this was the product. Granted, the Todomomo here is pretty slight, but ehhhh, whatever.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this.**

**Please review!**

_Adieu!_

_X's and O's,_

_Liberty_


End file.
